disneyypixarfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Alice (Comedias de Alicia)
|Cameo = Alice Chops the Suey|Actriz = Virginia Davis (1923-1925) Margie Gay (1925-1927) Anne Shirley (Alice's Egg Plant) Lois Hardwick (Ultimas 5)|Inspiración = Alicia de la novela Las aventuras de Alicia en el país de las maravillas|Nombre Original = Alice|Nombre Hispanoamerica = Alicia|Nombre España = Alicia|Personalidad = Alegre, juguetona, imaginativa, feliz, risueña|Apariencia = Niña de pelo rizado|Género = Femenino|Aliados = Walt Disney, Julius el Gato, Ike el Ratón|Enemigos = Pete|Amigos = Julius el Gato|Gustos = Jugar, imaginar, estar con Julius, los dibujos, soñar|Disgustos = Pete, ser perseguida}}Alicia es una joven humana, que tiene una gran imaginación, con los sucesos de su alrededor, ella empieza a imaginarse en un mundo de fantasía lleno de dibujos animados. Alice's Wonderland a Alice gets in Dutch En estas 7 historias Alicia es una niña del mundo real, donde gracias al haber visitado los estudios de animación ella empieza a soñar con los dibujos animados, ella siempre busca la forma de escapar de su casa para jugar con sus amigos, pero en ocasiones se golpea en la cabeza o se duerme y entra en su mundo de fantasía, dentro de su mundo esta junto a varios animales entre ellos Julius, un gato que procura ayudarla, cuando ella lo salva el se enamora de ella, en sus sueños Alicia es mala con algunos animales, esto la lleva a estar en peligro, al final siempre vuelve en si al mundo real. Alice hunting in Africa a Alice Solves The Puzzle En estas 7 historias Alicia siempre se encuentra en su mundo de fantasía, junto a Julius, Alicia siempre ayuda a Julius cuando el esta en peligro, pero ella termina en problemas, Julius la salva pero en ocasiones terminan peor. Alice Solves The Puzzle A partid de esta historia Alicia es interpretada por Margie Gay, quien inicia una nueva historia de las Comedias de Alicia. A partir de ahora Alicia se encuentra en su mundo de dibujos, ella se reúne con Julius para divertirse en una piscina, más tarde es atacada por Peg-Leg Pete, para finalmente ser salvada por Julius. Alice's Egg Plant En esta historia Alicia es interpretada por Anne Shirley. Alicia trata de ayudar a Julius pero ambos son atacados por las gallinas, al final su granja es mejor. Alice Loses Out a Alice's Tin Pony Alicia y Julius intentan tener una vida un poco más normal, viajando a diferentes lugares y ayudando a otros, también se muestra que Alicia aun vive en el mundo real, y es gracias a los golpes que se da en la cabeza que ingresa nuevamente a su mundo de fantasía, aunque ella trata de divertirse, Julius siempre los mete en problemas, en ocasiones Pete aparece y los empieza a atacar, pero Julius salva a Alicia, en ocasiones la despiertan desde el mundo real. Alice Chops the Suey Alicia solo aparece al salir de la tinta y al final al volver a entrar. Alice's Egg Plant a Alice Rattled by Rats Alicia y Julius continúan su viaje en el mundo de fantasía de Alicia, donde esta vez buscan hacer travesuras, gracias a ellas terminan en problemas e incluso terminan en prisión, aunque intentan hacer las cosas bien suelen crear problemas pero buscan la forma de salir de ellos. Alice in the Jungle En este corto Virginia Davis vuelve a tomar el papel de Alicia solo en este corto, luego Margie Gay continua. Alicia empieza a jugar con un cachorro de león, cuando empieza a ser perseguida por sus padres, al final es rescatada por Julius. Alice on the Farm a Alice's Mysterious Mystery Alicia y Julius intentan hacer algunas cosas bien, pero Pete llega para molestarlos y robarles lo que tienen y secuestra a Alicia, pero también le gusta divertirse con los demás, aunque Pete les haga trampa y se enoje con ellos, Julius y Alicia buscan la forma de ayudar a otros animales pero siempre terminan en problemas. Alice Charms the Fish a Alice's Channel Swim Alicia y Julius continúan sus aventuras, metiéndose en diferentes líos, siguen escapando de Pete, Alicia es secuestrado por Pete y rescatada par Julius, ellos tratan de hacer cosas buenas, pero normalmente les va mal, aunque en ocasiones logran su objetivo, Alicia suele ayudar a Julius con sus intereses románticos. Alice in the Klondike a Alice in the Big League En los últimos 5 cortos de las Comedias de Alicia, Alicia es interpretada por Lois Hardwick, quien continua junto a Julius en su aventuras. Galería Alice y Walt.jpg Alicia (Alice's Day at Sea).jpg Alicia (Alice's Spooky Adventure).jpg Alicia (Alice's Wild West Show).jpg Alice (Alice's Fishy Story).jpg Alice (Alice and the Dog Catcher).jpg Alice (Alice gets in Dutch).jpg Julius y Alice dancing.jpg Alice (Alice hunting in Africa).jpg Alice y Julius (Alice and the Three Bears).jpg Alice y Julius (Alice Cans the Cannibals).jpg Alice y Julius (Alice the Toreador).jpg Alice (Alice Gets Stung).jpg Pete (Alice Solves The Puzzle).jpg Alice y Julius.jpg Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Alice Comedies Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Niños Categoría:Personajes Femeninos